ÚNICO
by Yailin Parker
Summary: Seto y Yami se conocieron desde una tierna edad, sin embargo como primogenitos de dos grandes empresas deben separase, pero al momento de rencontrarse ellos... Para nuestra amiga Kim, por su cumpleaños de Luisa y Yailin.


ÚNICO

 _Con todo el cariño del universo de parte de Yailin Parker y Luisa Ringo para nuestra estimada Kim por su cumpleaños, con la esperanza de que nos perdone por la demora prolongada y la añoranza de que te guste lo suficiente para pasar por alto esté inconveniente._

El rastro de sudor que fluía por ambos cuerpos que en siluetas sombrías se disipaban en ese espacio embolia con sombras caprichosas un encuentro íntimo, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, hacía poco que las fuerzas se fueron disminuyendo, no tenían conciencia del tiempo que transcurrió, justo ahora ese detalle no podría importarles menos.

Sus voces se redujeron a murmullos carraspeados, gemir apasionadamente por infinitas veces al causante de tal desbordante placer mutuo que experimentaban por primera vez, en una entrega absoluta, en las diversas adversidades que a través de la vida, solo consiguieron reafirmar lo que al chocar sus pupilas descifraban en sutiles señales indiscretas que se negaban a seguir indiferentes y sin embargo transparentes que sería absurdo negar lo que desde sus entrañas era el sentir, más puro afecto que se le puede brindar a una criatura viviente; eran tan afortunados al experimentar tal deleite profundo, acompañar su viaje de aquí hasta que el tétrico final inminente diera el veredicto.

Aquellas manos acariciaron la figura que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, sonsacando en sutiles señas de forma traviesa otra ronda más, aunque sentía que ya no resistirá consiente más tiempo, dedico un gruñido de cansancio, el hombre que lo arrastro a estar en esas condiciones deplorables sonreía cínico sin dejar de apartar la vista de su persona, aun en ese banco de neblina de postplacer se vislumbraba ese iris carmesí que añoraba que fuera lo primero y lo último que viera al despertar.7

— Te deseo Seto. -Movió sus labios exagerando los movimientos de los mismos, pues el hilo de sonido que broto de su garganta era casi imperceptible, además de que a esas alturas solo podía aspirar a arrastrase lento por aquella alfombra que adornaba su entorno, sus extremidades parecían pesar como si trajera yunques incrustados en vez de huesos dentro de la piel.

— Yo también te deseo Atem. -Lo miro con ternura, pese a que sus parpados imploraban cerrarse, había sido una jornada dura, siempre lo era; ahora siendo franco no se arrepentía de nada, no cambiaría esto, ya que era todo tan maravilloso, sonrío a plenitud; el hermoso ser que se encontraba pidiendo su atención, ya podía considerarse por completo suyo, lo supo desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez.

En un instante las memorias de su niñez lo abrazaron brindando confort, fue tan natural, así podría empezar a describir su encuentro; se pertenecían desde la más tierna e inocente edad, fue el mismo quien lo defendió de una pandilla de abusivos que lo molestaban por tener ese cabello tricolor tan exótico.

Ordinario no era una palabra que pudiera usar para describir a tal asombroso ser, nunca había visto nada igual, era portador nato de una belleza deslumbrante; poseían apenas 5 abriles, jamás podría olvidar la visión de la perfección divina que hizo su manifestación; aquel ente de luz debía de tener en sus virtudes algún tipo de magia particular, pues en el momento en el que azul y carmín se cruzaron todo su ser quedo hipnotizado inevitablemente por él.

Era de esperar que tan inocente espécimen, provenía de una familia con una posición privilegiada de alta cuna, así que una educación apropiada para la responsabilidad que empeñaría como el primogénito en el porvenir era algo indispensable, sus padres le inculcaron desde esa edad la importancia que tenían las relaciones sociales para progresar en la vida, además de que como futuro heredero del legado empresarial que por generaciones su familia había velado con empeño firme; debía de aprender lo más pronto posible su posición en el mundo.

El lugar donde tomaría tales conocimientos valiosos era una institución privada con gran prestigio, al tener un estilo de vida tan glamoroso, negocios potenciales se abrían paso en tierras extranjeras, por el bienestar, el progreso y las oportunidades; nada mejor que mudarse a donde se encontraban aquella promesa de una vida aún mejor. De esa manera fue que llego su primer día de escuela, abrazo fuerte a sus padres quienes no dejaban de darle palabras de ánimo, brindándole confianza, expresando seguridad ya que estaban confiados en que su amado hijo haría varios amigos en ese lugar, sonrío despidiéndose de ellos, respiro profundo y con una enorme sonrisa entro al salón de clases llenó de entusiasmo ¡Nada podía salir mal!

— Niños el día de hoy se unirá a la clase un nuevo compañero, sean amables con él, ¡Ven aquí pequeño!, y por favor dinos tu nombre, edad y algo que quieras compartir con nosotros – En tono cordial la docente se dirigió a la silueta diminuta que se encontraba de pie al borde del acceso del aula

El niño fue valiente, dio pasos seguros al entrar, y sin quitar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se colocó justo al frente del salón, no tenía nervios de hablar en público debido a los viajes que había hecho con sus padres, estaba acostumbrado a ver diversos tipos de personas.

— Hola a todos, mucho gusto, soy Atem Prince, tengo cinco años, nací en Egipto, espero que nos podamos llevar bien– Menciono alegre el pequeño que parecía haber obtenido la armonía de un ave cantora, el tono de voz realmente era adorable, combinaba perfecto con toda su integridad, los rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas que formaban parte del salón hacían que su piel diera la sensación de ser de oro, además de los finos rasgos que poseía, era también dueño de un cabello peculiar que se elevaba en forma de estrella, además de estar en tres diferentes tonos, negro, rojo con mechones rubios que descendían con gracia sobre su rostro mientras se levantaban en forma de rayo, ese aspecto tan particular lo compensaba con unos brillantes rubíes que adornaban sus pupilas, joyas dignas de un futuro magnate.

— ¡Gracias por compartir! Es un placer que estés aquí con nosotros; ahora niños quiero que todos se lleven bien con su nuevo compañero de clase-Expuso con interés y firmeza la maestra ganándose la atención del pequeño ―Atem, hay un lugar disponible justo ahí en el centro ve y siéntate ahí por favor, ¡Vamos a continuar la clase! –

Sin añadir otro comentario, camino entre las miradas curiosas que le brindaban sus compañeros de clase a su alrededor, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar que le asignaron; en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, en su corazón sentía una verdadera emoción; la docente lo había puesto al lado de un niño de cabellos blancos, con la esperanza de que ese pequeño pudiera lograr influenciarlo positivamente, sin embargo noto de inmediato que el infante Bakura por su parte ignoro por completo al nuevo alumno; aun así para tranquilidad de la maestra, Atem no dijo nada y se sentó.

Las clases habían transcurrido sin ningún problema, la hora de un pequeño descanso estudiantil llego; así que con entusiasmo sacó su almuerzo casero que le había preparado con mucho amor su madre, era un plato típico de su tierra natal, preparo lo suficiente para que su hijo pudiera compartir de ese platillo sí la ocasión se daba.

Se dirigió al patio, mirando a su alrededor con asombro, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por esa razón no pudo evitar sentirse como un guerrero valiente como las historias que le contaba su padre en las noches, llenos de dioses, batallas, y tesoros. Extrañaba su hogar, pero en su interior tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. Observando con atención a lo lejos pudo ver a un grupo de niños compartiendo su comida debajo de un árbol grande que los abrigaba del sol; se acercó al lugar, saludando amablemente y tomo asiento con sus compañeros para empezar a compartir.

— Eso se ve muy asqueroso – Expreso con acento repulsivo un niño albino de complexión delgada, su nombre era Bakura el chico con el que la profesora había sentado al lado para acompañarse en clase.

— Pero sabe rico, solo necesitas probarlo, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir, es muy bueno, lo preparo mi madre– Con gesto amable Atem le ofreció la comida para que tomara un poco.

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡Apártalo de mí! –Se puso de pie Bakura apartando la comida con tal fuerza que Atem soltó de sus manos en un reflejo repentino cayendo al suelo y tirando toda su comida. ― ¡Oh no! – Plasmo un gesto de nula culpa ante tal acción, quedando inmóvil al ver ese escenario carente de gracia.

— No pasa nada, solo fue un accidente – Menciono inclinándose para recoger lo que podía de las semillas, hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba bruscamente hacía arriba exponiéndolo a una posición dolorosa que le impedía defenderse pues era evidente que no había visto venir tal gama de infortunios al intentar integrarse cordialmente con sus compañeros de clase.

— Que cabello tan feo tienes, nunca había un cabello de tres colores, ¡Es tan horrible!, no deberías teñirlo de esa forma tan extraña, ¡Luces como un fenómeno! – Se burló de forma cruel otro de los niños que estaba con Bakura de nombre Odion.

— No me lo pinto, así es mi cabello– Con dolor inminente y lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de sus ojos dijo con pesar, moviendo sus brazos intentando liberarse del agarre tosco que empezaba arder pues no dejaban de moverlo brusco, mofándose sin retractarse.

— Es horrible, tan horrible que me parece que lo mejor que puedo hacer es cortarlo, ¿No les parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer con el niño fenómeno? – Haciendo gala de su crueldad, se plantó frente al rostro de Atem riendo de forma malvada, logrando aterrar a su ingenua victima que empezaba a temblar de terror, pues sus brazos se estaban entumiendo, y su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar por el pánico que experimento por causa de esos niños.

— ¡Si!, su cabello es de lo más horrible que he visto, pero ¿ya notaron esto chicos? miren sus ojos, son tan rojos, igual a los de un demonio, además su piel es color tierra, es muy feo ¿Verdad? – Se unió un niño de nombre Marik, que al igual que el grupo poseía un carácter aterrador, ya que siempre era muy grosero con los demás niños.

— Veo que el fenómeno quiere irse, no podrás hacerlo, si vamos a empezar a divertirnos ¿No es así? Además, nadie querría jugar contigo, somos muy buenos al permitir que estés con nosotros, ¿Así agradeces que te dejáramos estar aquí? – Grito Marik, que con brusquedad tiro con más fuerza al niño de los cabellos, para arrojarlo de lleno contra la corteza del árbol, dejando un poco aturdido a Atem pues el golpe había logrado raspar su frente.

— ¡Por favor suéltenme! ¡No les hice nada! ¡Ayuda! -Un golpe en su estómago lo hizo callar de momento quitando la respiración, mientras se doblaba por el dolor, llorando resignado al no poder contener el miedo que le invadía su ser. Sin perder tiempo, Odion sacó un par de tijeras que siempre llevaba con él para amenazar a los demás niños, y se las dio a Bakura

— ¡Cállate inútil! Deberías agradecer niño feo que mis amigos quieran hacer algo por ti, algo que haga verte menos feo, para empezar, te ayudaremos a quitarte ese cabello horrible que tienes, igual y si no tienes esos ojos de demonio luzcas mejor –

Un niño de ojos azules comía tranquilamente cuando escucho unos gritos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar, camino a paso preciso mientras cerraba sus puños, llegando hasta el árbol donde se encontraban los problemas, tomo a Marik de los cabellos y jalándolo lo aventó hasta el piso, sin necesidad de decir nada volteo a ver a Odion y Bakura, quienes de inmediato ayudaron a Marik y se fueron del lugar rápidamente.

El pequeño de ojos azules le tendió una mano al pequeño niño de ojos carmesí, pues había caído al suelo por la conmoción.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono admirando el rostro lleno de pánico que no podía quitar de su persona, y sin embargo Atem solo pudo asentir lentamente mientras intentaba moderar su respiración a un ritmo normal.

El pequeño niño saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y con suma delicadeza, seco las lágrimas del pequeño egipcio, además de su frente que se había puesto algo roja por el golpe que recibió contra él árbol.

— Muchas gracias por venir ayudarme –Le sonrió agradecido mientras seguía intentando calmar su miedo, no esperaba que pasara eso en su primer día en el extranjero.

— Esos niños son malos, pero ya se han ido, lamento que tiraran tu comida ¿Tienes hambre? Ronald cocino para mí esto, yo ya no tengo hambre ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a terminarme la comida? -Tomo su mano y lo guio a donde estaba comiendo, era una banca que estaba algo apartada del resto, pero se podía apreciar el hermoso cielo azul que se reflejaba en sus zafiros, siempre le había costado convivir con las personas, pero si algo no le gustaba, eran las injusticias, y aquel niño amable que había llegado, no merecía ese trato tan cruel.

— ¡Claro que te ayudo!, se ve muy rico, y ¿Cómo te llamas? -Le dedico una sonrisa inmensa de agradecimiento.

— Soy Seto Kaiba y tú eres Atem, lo sé porque vamos en la misma clase, y ¿Te quedaras mucho aquí? -Estrecho su mano en señal de saludo notando que aún el niño nuevo seguía temblando, pero aun así no menciono nada para evitar que se sintiera más mal.

— Eso espero, oye Seto ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? -Se sintió tímido pues no quería que le pasara lo mismo por ser impulsivo.

— Pensé que ya lo éramos, pero sí, quiero ser su amigo, su majestad. -Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia sonriendo sutil.

— ¿Majestad? ¿Por qué me dices así Seto? -Sentía sus mejillas arder, ya que nadie le había dicho algo así jamás.

— Es por el nombre de tu familia "Prince", significa príncipe ¿no es así? -Sonrío coqueto esperando levantarle el animo

— ¡Es verdad! Vaya Seto, eres muy inteligente, ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi amigo! -De nueva cuenta la emoción lo hizo saltar de alegría y abrazo con cariño al niño, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir y dar muestras de afecto físico, pero no le desagrado, por el contrario, se limitó a corresponder el gesto, sintiendo un confort cálido en su interior.

Desde ese día fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, no había nada que no hicieran juntos ni lugar en el que no compartieran, todo era maravilloso, y ellos pensaban que sus vidas serian así para siempre, así fue por cinco años más pero lamentablemente no todo pudo ser perfecto.

— Pero ¡¿Por qué?!...- Cuestiono con furia Seto viendo a Atem directo a los ojos, esperando una explicación razonable ante la noticia repentina que le estaba brindando.

— Mis padres dicen que debemos de volver a Egipto, que ya es tiempo y…- Respondió dolorosamente Atem tragándose un nudo que le formo en la garganta.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a ir? -Sintió que su pecho se contraía de dolor, e impotencia, tenía que buscar la manera de impedir que se fuera a como diera lugar, él no podía simplemente partir lejos y dejarlo de nuevo solo.

— Mañana al salir el sol – Susurro cabizbajo mientras las memorias de las palabras de sus padres resonaban como fantasmas tortuosos en los oídos, como una sentencia de muerte, que le carcomía en el interior.

— ¿Qué? eso es…demasiado pronto-Todo plan que pudo pensar, se quebró justo como las esperanzas de lograr que su amigo no se marchara para siempre, él no podía entender el egoísmo de los padres de Atem, tenían todo aquí en este país, ¿Para qué volver de donde se fueron?

— Lo siento…yo te hubiera dicho antes, pero me informaron de esa noticia al despertar esta mañana-Cerro fuerte sus puños sintiendo una impotencia que le pesaba en el fondo de su alma, pues no podía ir contra la voluntad de sus progenitores, además al parecer estaban consientes, de lo feliz que era crecer al lado de su mejor amigo.

El niño de ojos zafiro sintió de inmediato como el piso dejaba de ser firme, al igual que sus piernas se tambalearon como si estuvieran hechas de papel, miro con sorpresa a su compañero, al dar el primer paso al frente él se aferró al tricolor que tenía una mirada sumida en el más profundo abismo, no podía gritar, aunque por dentro sentía como si una tormenta grande lo llenara, sin percatarse sus ojos desprendían ríos de dolor que compartía con un desbordado par carmín que se unió a él; así que lo único que ocurrió fue que ambos se abalanzaron para abrazar a su mejor amigo respectivamente.

— Atem si hoy es el último día que te veré pasemos juntos lo que nos queda, hasta que tus padres te alejen lejos de mí para siempre, por favor, deseo aprovechar este día contigo – Entre sollozos que le impedían ser claro con su dicción, respiraba con dificultad, tomando pausas para expresar la determinación de sus palabras, estaba por irse la persona más cercana de su vida, el llanto era incontenible.

El corazón de Atem se contrajo de dolor, no quería irse, se lo expreso a sus padres, pero al parecer su opinión no contaba lo suficiente para ellos, no entendían que Seto era su mundo, el único mundo por el que valía la pena permanecer ahí en esa ciudad por siempre, era increíble que sus progenitores no pudieran entender lo importante que era estar a su lado. Ya que no podía imaginar un día sin ver al castaño sonriendo solo para él, ni haciendo los deberes escolares después de clases, ni jugando por las tardes en el parque; pero ya que el veredicto no cambiaría, no iba a desperdiciar el valioso tiempo que les quedaba, vivirían intensamente cada minuto restante, se incorporó y tomo la mano de Seto para finalizar dándole una gran sonrisa brillante.

Saliendo de clases, les explico a sus padres que quería pasar el resto del día con su amigo, sus padres habían previsto eso, y lo dejaron con la advertencia de que pasarían en la mañana por él, y que esperaban que se comportara como era debido, pues era lo mejor que ellos podían ofrecerle al futuro heredero del Imperio Prince, después de eso, le entregaron una maleta con los objetos personales que podría ocupar su hijo, para dejarlo ir.

La tarde estuvo llena de actividades divertidas para ellos, jugaron partidos de ajedrez, hicieron todas las travesuras posibles en la mansión, jugaron duelo de monstruos, nadaron en la piscina hasta no poder más, se bañaron juntos, comieron tantos dulces como quisieron; al caer la noche entraron al cuarto de Seto.

Dentro de la habitación, brincaron en la cama, batiéndose en una entretenida pelea de almohadas, llenando el espacio de risas, una vez terminada la batalla, se recostaron recuperando la respiración, cruzaron miradas, y aunque querían permanecer despiertos hasta que el sol apareciera, ambos se encontraban realmente agotados, con movimientos sutiles, se envolvieron en las cómodas sabanas azules.

No querían decir nada, ya que sabían que no encontrarían consuelo en las palabras, así que simplemente decidieron contemplar cada detalle del rostro del contrario, realmente sus vidas no volverían a ser iguales en la ausencia del otro, en instinto comenzaron a cortar la poca distancia que tenían, se abrazaron fuerte, mientras sincronizaban su respiración, escuchando en la armonía que el silencio les proporcionaba los latidos de sus rotos corazones que no encontraban aun la resignación hacia lo que ocurriría en unas cuantas horas, sin embargo el cansancio era evidente que pese al dolor profundo que sentían, Morfeo se compadeció de ellos regalando la inconsciencia a esas almas que no se soltaron de su cálido abrazo. La imagen era dulce de apreciar, pues se notaba el amor incondicional que entre ellos se formó; placentero el ambiente resulto, digno de una postal, ya que rendidos en un sueño apacible eran felices.

A la mañana siguiente Seto fue el primero en despertar, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había conciliado un sueño tan reconfortante, pacifico, tranquilo y satisfactorio, le resultaba en sensaciones que llenaban de dicha su ser, era una calidez particular, suspiro con pesar de improvisto, ante la idea de que le gustaría despertar así todos los días de su vida, de nueva cuenta algo se contrajo en su interior, era una lástima estar consciente de la cruel verdad a la que su mente inteligente había analizado deprisa, sobre todo a la conclusión, ya que evidentemente eso solo sería posible con Atem a su lado, suspiro frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto, era tarde para idear cualquier plan que pudiera retener lo inevitable, sin olvidar que ambos habían dado la palabra a sus padres de que accederían apropiadamente al momento de brindarles esas pocas horas de dicha que guardarían su memoria fielmente; en breves minutos, Atem logro abrir sus ojos, para ser presa del penoso amanecer, solo para observar al par de zafiros que tanto le gustaba admirar, brillar con un halo de tristeza que no consiguió disimular aunque su dueño amablemente le brindara una sonrisa al momento que posaba su mano suave en su mejilla, fue una sensación dulce que no quería dejar de sentir, no mentía cuando le dijo a sus padres que Seto era su mundo, incluso les dijo que sí para ser un Prince debía de abandonar esta tierra, que él no quería ser parte de esa familia; su padre iba a corregirlo con un golpe, pero su madre lo detuvo; diciendo que era su responsabilidad como primogénito tomar el legado y continuar con el rumbo que la vida le otorgo de buena estrella, pues su deber no podía adjudicarlo a otra persona.

Suspiro estrechando la mano de su incondicional compañero, amigo, cómplice, en serio que detestaba la idea de irse, se tomaron un tiempo para después con pesar salir de la suave cama, dirigiéndose, al gran comedor de la familia Kaiba, para compartir la última comida que degustarían, Seto quería hacer ameno el momento recordando momentos divertidos, jugando con los cubiertos teniendo un mini torneo de espadas con el cuchillo con el que habían cortado el pan, por instantes habían olvidado la fragilidad de las cosas, hasta que el mayordomo de la mansión irrumpió anunciando la llegada de los padres del tricolor, justo ahí las risas cesaron, y en silencio sepulcral a paso lento caminaron a la salida de la imponente mansión.

El miedo los invadía con cada paso que daban, sus manos se estrecharon lo más fuerte que pudieron sin querer soltarse, vieron con claridad el umbral de la puerta principal, frente a ellos con paciencia se veían los padres que esperaban a su hijo para regresar a su país.

— Atem – Ante el desenlace fugaz reacciono, apretando la mano de su amigo fuerte para que este se detuviera, como si de esa forma pudieran detener el tiempo unos cuantos minutos más en sus añorados corazones.

— Seto – Se sorprendió ante tal acto de desafío hacia los adultos que prudentes aguardaban tomando distancia, aunque podían percibir la ira del jefe de la familia Prince posarse sobre el pequeño Kaiba, pese a ello, no se inmuto en lo absoluto, apretando con firmeza su toque, sin lastimar a su preciado amigo.

— Escúchame con atención, yo te juro que cuando nos volvamos a ver… te haré mi esposa para que así no tengas que irte a ningún lado sin mí – Menciono Seto como único propósito el sacarle una sonrisa y una promesa maquillada del porvenir incierto que se colocaba, pero lo que vio fue un color totalmente nuevo en el egipcio, pues este se había tornado de un rojizo muy hermoso.

— Seto ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No es otra de tus bromas? ¡Mira que es el momento más inapropiado para decir esas cosas! – Se estremeció de pies a cabeza con la frase dicha en ese tono serio con el que decía las cosas importantes, sentía que podría caerse de la emoción.

— Yo jamás jugaría contigo sobre esto, y para que veas que estoy hablando muy en serio, si vas a ir a Egipto, necesitas llevar esto– Se metió de prisa a la Mansión y en la esquina de un sillón que no quedaba lejos donde habían compartido el desayuno, estaba una de sus posesiones más preciadas, lo tomo y regreso para observar con tranquilidad que afortunadamente que la familia Prince lo espero; después de recuperar el aliento, lanzo una sonrisa brillante para ofrecerle al niño su peluche más querido, aquel que lo consolaba en sus noches de miedo y soledad.

— ¡Seto! ¿De verdad?, ¡Oh Seto! No, no puedo llevarme algo tan valioso, es tu dragón, se lo importante que es para ti – Puso sus manos tratando de rechazar el ofrecimiento, aunque algo le decía que su querido amigo no lo dejaría salirse con la suya conocía esa mirada de determinación, es la misma que tenía cuando lograba tener lo que quería.

— ¡Lleva mí dragón contigo Atem!, me sentiré feliz porque mi guardián cuidara de ti fielmente como siempre lo ha hecho conmigo, además si se lo pido él te protegerá y de esa manera ambos volverán aquí a mi lado algún día, y cuando regresen los dos, nadie podrá separarnos jamás– Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado acepto el peluche abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho, sonrío porque al acercarlo a su nariz, tenía el aroma de Seto, definitivamente tenía que corresponder ese detalle tan hermoso, así que sin soltar al dragón, abrió su maleta, dejando a la vista su compañero de aventuras desde que tenía memoria, lo tomo y corrió rápido para dárselo a su estimado ojiazul quien no dejo de esbozar una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo Seto, en ese caso, acepta por favor a mi Mago, tú sabes que él, como lo es tu dragón siempre me ha protegido de todo mal, un guardián por otro guardián, volveré, te lo prometo y espero no olvides nunca lo que acabas de decir, si te olvidas de mí, jamás te lo voy a perdonar ¿Te quedo claro? – Con una sonrisa le entrego un peluche con forma de Mago al chico de ojos azules que lo acepto con fervor.

Justo en ese instante, tricolor y castaño se dieron un fuerte abrazo de despedida, que al culminar inevitablemente ríos de inconsolable tristeza descendieron por las mejillas de ambos; el jefe de la familia Prince empujo de inmediato al niño dentro del auto antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las madres de ambas familias se despidieron con un saludo de mano a lo lejos, deseando un viaje prometedor; por su parte la cabeza de la familia Kaiba permanecía inmóvil sin pronunciar una sola palabra pero observando todo guardando en su memoria ese momento; con un enorme pesar Seto vio cómo el elegante auto tomaba rumbo a las afueras de su hogar, y cuando quiso seguirlo, su padre poso una mano en su hombro haciendo una dolorosa presión reprendiendo a su primogénito, que sin encontrar una resignación seguía al borde del llanto, al parecer no podían entender que se estaban alejando a su alma gemela, a unas tierras desconocidas, al otro lado del mundo, donde probablemente nunca lo fuera a encontrar.

Ese acontecimiento vil los cambio para siempre, el tiempo siguió su curso a marchas forzadas para ambas criaturas, la exigencia que se anteponía a las necesidades que ellos debían cubrir al ser los futuros líderes de esas familias llenas de poder, transcurrieron diez años, temporalidad suficiente para que Seto se convirtiera en el presidente absoluto de Kaiba Corp., de igual forma Atem tomo el cargo de la empresa Industrias Prince; cabe mencionar que ellos no se había vuelto hablar durante todo este tiempo, pues ambos se encontraban ocupados en sus deberes familiares, y cuando podían comunicarse, solo les daban un pequeño espacio de cinco minutos, que no era suficiente para decirse todo lo que querían, y una vez que tomaron la presidencia fueron absorbidos por la demanda y carga de trabajo para sus empresas.

Sin embargo, descubrió que el ser tan exitoso podría ser algo solitario y entendió con melancolía que Seto Kaiba se transformó en ser solo eso; tenía el control de su vida, pero cuando era franco admitía para sí que se encontraba extremadamente solo; se convenció de que, a esas alturas de su vida, era inevitable estar condenado a vivir de soledad y que estaría bien con eso, porque ya nunca más pudo contactar con su amor de la infancia.

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraba trabajando duro, tecleando diestramente en su confiable máquina, cuando una llamada de su secretaria lo desconcentro, guardo el documento de las finanzas que minuciosamente mantenía bajo la mira, para contestar con tono monótono lo que aquella mujer le compartiría.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? –Miro el aparato que parpadeaba para presionarlo con fastidio, odiaba ser interrumpido en su oficina, por el bien de ella, esperaba que fuera de importancia aquella falta de ética, es que de alguna manera pretendía conservar su puesto, ya era la quinta secretaria que se encontraba a prueba en menos de un mes.

— Señor Kaiba, lamento molestarlo, pero hay una situación, acaba de llegar un empresario extranjero que insiste verlo en este momento; por supuesto le dije que no puede verlo a menos de que agende una cita formal con usted, pero insiste que es motivo de urgencia hablar en este momento, le comente que se encuentra ocupado, pero es la quinta vez que insiste en verlo ¿Lo dejo pasar a su oficina Señor?-El tono con el que había comunicado ese extraño acontecimiento lo desconcertó, reviso su agenda y prácticamente había apartado ese día para los papeles correspondientes que debía de revisar con detenimiento, aun así sabía que era completamente eficaz en su trabajo, lo que tuviera que decir el susodicho socio involuntario no podría demorar más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para continuar con sus actividades sin inconveniente, medito un momento las posibilidades considerando atender aquel llamado inoportuno, y le respondió a su secretaria con autoritaria cordialidad hostil con la que dictaba órdenes.

— Hazlo pasar-Luego de responder de forma rápida, monótonamente colgó el teléfono inmutado, aprovecho el momento para levantarse de su silla estirando sus brazos entumidos, respiro profundo y el toque firme le indico la llegada del individuo en cuestión, acomodo su traje para tomar de nueva cuenta asiento, carraspeó un poco ajustándose la corbata y pronuncio la palabra de apertura. ― ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un atractivo joven uniformado que portaba un traje con tintes militares, usaba guantes blancos, traía puesta una gorra semejante a la de un marine, y camino con la frente en alto hasta su escritorio. Agradeció haber estado sentado, debido a que su semblante de repente entro en un estado de shock, parpadeo incontables veces, haciendo que la sorpresa invadiera su ser, definitivamente sintió que sus ojos lo estaban traicionando, tenía tantas preguntas que llovieron por su mente, pero que no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna, su garganta se cerró de golpe sintiendo como se extinguía en un silencio perpetuo.

— ¡Hola Seto! -Aquel extranjero sonrió divertido ante la reacción que había provocado, aunque a partir de ese punto con cautela se fue acercando, dejando en un costado del lujoso escritorio la gorra que cubría sumiso su belleza que con el pasar de los años, había terminado de acentuarse en el semblante, de esa manera su cabello broto con gracia.

— Atem-Fue lo que sus labios lograron articular, eso era algo que no esperaba ver, pero que siempre había añorado desde ese infortunado día, en el fondo de su alma solo quería, ver de nuevo al divino ser con el que compartió los años más dichosos de su vida, escuchar su voz, admirar los rubíes que centellaban en sus pupilas, justo ahí una sed lo invadió, podía percibir la sequedad en su garganta, quería hacer y decir tantas cosas, pero aún no lograba procesar la magnificencia del momento.

Cerro los ojos intentando calmar su agitada respiración, el pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, pues no conseguía definir con claridad, el semblante que debía adoptar en estas circunstancias; su educación lo convirtió en un hombre de acciones drásticas, todo ese entrenamiento con tutores e instituciones de alto prestigio, no lo habían adiestrado para enfrentar la situación que en pocos segundos evolucionaba. Era increíble que de ser capaz de plantarse en una sala llena de hombres más viejos que el y exponer temas importantes de inversiones internacionales en nueve diferentes idiomas, fuera reducido a ese comportamiento que solo podía provenir de un recién nacido viendo la luz por vez primera; se encontraba demasiado agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ahora las manos enguantadas se posaban con plenitud invadiendo todo a la vez, definitivamente no resistiría otra sorpresa más, probablemente caería desmayado en cualquier momento.

Una traviesa mano se deslizo por la espalda acariciándola por completo, con paciencia queriendo grabar con el tacto todos los rincones de ese cuerpo que pedía a gritos atención personalizada acumulada después de tantos años de represión cruel, en ambiciones materiales que nunca les darían la satisfacción suficiente para conformarse, ya que todas esas facilidades que el poder y el dinero que tenían; lo cambiarían fácilmente por conservar eternamente este encuentro debido; no eran nada en comparación a las emociones desbordantes, pilas de fortuna jamás lograrían robar un suspiro honesto, una caricia intima, ese calor que brota desde el interior al momento de embriagarte en la absoluta dicha de existir.

El castaño parecía despertar del trance hipnótico que emanaba del hombre que le había robado el corazón desde que sus ojos se posaron en la entrada de ese instituto, para hacerlo completamente suyo, reclamaría de inmediato la única posesión preciada que quería conservar hasta el último aliento que le quedara en esta vida. Rozo con el pulso temblando de sus manos, la atractiva cintura que danzaba posesivamente entre sus dedos, para envolverla firme en sus brazos, sin intención alguna de volverla a soltar en un buen rato. Todo eso le resultaba tan deliciosamente pecaminoso, era irresistible, casi un crimen no disfrutar el momento que se posaba para ambos.

—Me hubieras avisado que vendrías, de esa forma yo hubiera ido por ti al Aeropuerto- Logro decir con dificultad el castaño pues aun no lograr comprender que todo esto no fuera un sueño, parecía que habían pasado millones de siglos desde la última vez que supo de su adorado tricolor.

—Era una sorpresa que quería darte y a juzgar por tu comportamiento, lo logre exitosamente–Se regocijo con orgullo de manera sensual el tricolor, pues él había ido hasta esas tierras con un solo propósito.

La divertida escena fue parada de inmediato al escuchar toques huecos provenientes de la puerta, causando esto una gran molestia en Kaiba, quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo pagaría muy cara esa acción; sin soltar en ningún momento a su querido Atem, camino de manera frenética hasta el lugar de interrupción, abriendo la puerta para mostrar su semblante serio. La mujer que se encontraba al otro lado comenzó a sudar y a temblar de miedo, bajando avergonzada la cabeza disculpándose por haber interrumpido.

— Eres tú, que eficiente circunstancia, escucha bien, no te atrevas a cuestionar nada, porque solo lo voy a repetir una vez, vas a ir a tu escritorio después de esta conversación, y vas a cancelar toda mi agenda personal hasta nuevo aviso, anuncia que he decidido dejar ir a casa a cada uno de mis empleados en este momento y que mañana tienen el día libre, por tu bien asegúrate que nadie nos interrumpa ¡No te quedes ahí de pie como idiota y haz lo que te he ordenado! ¿Entendido? ¡Bien! ¡Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que contrate a otra que sepa hacer más rápido tu trabajo! – Le dedico una mirada penetrante mientras dictaba fríamente las palabras, antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe casi sobre la cara de la mujer, quien seguía más que aterrada.

Atem por su parte estaba sonriendo, nadie mejor que él conocía el carácter del hombre que tenía frente a él cuándo era interrumpido, algunas cosas definitivamente no habían cambiado, eso le agrado y a decir verdad a él también le había molestado esa interrupción, pues a su parecer habían quebrantado un momento atesorado por años.

Seto suspiro al contemplar a su amado egipcio, dedicando una mirada intensa que fue correspondida de forma tímida por el tricolor, quien lo guio caballerosamente al centro de su oficina en movimientos pausados, queriendo retomar esa atmosfera antes quebraba, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue elevar delicadamente la mano enguantada hasta sus labios para proporcionarle un beso con sumo cuidado de no perder detalle, era momento de corresponder una sorpresa con otra.

— Disculpa la intromisión, ahora, ¿En dónde estábamos, su majestad? – Con un tono de respeto y amor pronuncio encantador el ojiazul, que no se inmuto en mantener distancia, ya que ahora que tenía a su amado príncipe de regreso, se encargaría de consagrarlo como el único soberano de su alma, ya que desde que estuvieron juntos la primera vez, supo que no había nadie que pudiera reclamar el vacío que experimento por todos esos años.

El latir constante de su corazón parecía marearlo, respiro profundo, pues recordaba los sueños maravillosos en los que guardaba la esperanza de que lo que sentía en su interior fuera correspondido, y al parecer atesorar ese amor inocente no había sido un error, era tan afortunado, sonrió con calidez para colorar sus pies en punta, y lograr susurrar al oído de su amado castaño, su deseo más ferviente.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Vine a que lo cumplieras si es que así lo deseas Seto

El poderoso CEO de carácter frío, no puedo evitar ser invadido por la felicidad inmensa que esas palabras le proporcionaban, tanto fue el impacto que un rubor evidente broto en sus mejillas, nunca imagino que Atem recordaría la promesa hecha hace ya diez primaveras, pero esto solo hacia evidente que Atem lo extraño tanto como él.

Sin decir nada más, acorto la poca distancia que aún tenían, para que sus labios se rozaran en un beso corto, que fue más que suficiente para aumentar el calor de llama de la pasión, en cuestión de segundos, ambos abrían sus bocas para sentir el dulce sabor del otro; nada existía en ese momento, solo ellos dos importaban.

Seto acorralo con gracia al joven contra la puerta de la oficina, el toque de los labios no demoro en hacer aparición, iniciaron formalmente el didáctico reconocimiento que los valores de las caricias retenidas acumuladas brindaron logrando una danza peculiar cubierta de pasión, entrega y compromiso; Atem aun con la incertidumbre del éxito, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su adorado ojiazul para sentir su esencia más de cerca, una vez que la distancia fue la adecuada sus dedos rozaron las finas hebras café que amenazaba con desordenar, dejando que el mensaje fuera claro, el cual era simple, quería que ser suyo, y que el fuera suyo, se pertenecían, se merecían, se necesitaban, eso era un hecho inminente, declaración firme de un acuerdo mutuo.

Entre gemidos reprimidos, manos ansiosas, pasos torpes y tambaleantes, lograron llegar al fino escritorio del presidente; con cada centímetro recorrido una prenda descendía perdiéndose en la elegante oficina que era escenario de una demostración de amor incondicional, cuando chocaron con el mueble no había en ellos más que la necesidad de la lujuria invadiendo sus almas, el tiempo había favorecido de manera grácil con venus impregnando su prosa, fue evidente la formación de masa muscular, brazos fuertes para estrechar con aprecio su providencia, la madurez de sus rasgos que marcaban la dureza de responsabilidades que no correspondían a la mayoría de gente de su edad, ojeras que daban testimonio de trabajo duro pero no por ello eran lo suficientemente dominantes para opacar la innegable belleza, que de anhelos solitarios recuperaban el brillo estelar que el sentimiento de abandono se extinguía perpetuo.

Un movimiento brusco hizo que lo que se encontraba armonioso en la parte superior del mueble descendiera estrepitoso al piso, esos objetos eran irrelevantes, tenía algo más importante en sus brazos, cargo sutil al dueño de su alma, para colocarlo encima del frio vidrio que componía su espacio de trabajo, el aliento hizo su manifestación separando a la pareja impaciente; dedicaron ese breve descanso para contemplar a detalle recorriendo desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello alborotado por esos actos, con su mano derecha acaricio el perfecto rostro de su amado ganándose una hermosa sonrisa por parte del tricolor.

El consentimiento fue en silencio, cuando el hambre voraz reclamo el palpitante pulso que nítidamente acelerado provocaron los dientes del hombre de negocios en el cuello de su presa que gustosa, cedió el espacio para permitir una exploración más profunda, gimió resignado al consentir ante los instintos primitivos que el placer carnal se esparcía en su piel morena, deleite perspicaz era el cumulo de sensaciones nuevas, ya que en todo ese tiempo no había querido esas atenciones de nadie más que del hombre que lo reclamaba justo ahora.

Cada caricia fue lentamente brindada, probando el sabor que se mezclaba con el sudor, fluidos varios de concepciones naturales, texturas materializadas respirando entre ellos, conjunto musical astral de bravos sonidos guturales que llenaban el ambiente, perdiendo cualquier razonamiento cuerdo, la locura que la realidad se transportaba creando un vulnerable precioso lugar del placer.

A causa de la tormenta transmutada de choques entre pieles que indefinidamente brotaban como pétalos de cerezo en aire cálido de verano, las partes nobles de ambos rozaban sus puntas en un espectáculo de erotismo afrodisiaco perdido en neblina invernal de montañas glaciales con gritos alabando sus respectivos nombres, evidenciando en su mundo el afecto correspondido.

— Pruébame. -El tono del ave egipcia canto suplicante tratando de encontrar en la bruma el hilo de pensamientos que, perdido, parecía plasmar ideas secretas albergadas en su mente que precisaba sacar a la luz.

— Tus deseos son ordenes mi faraón. -Con devoción se inclinó dejando caer sus rodillas abriendo las piernas torneadas de su compañero, brindándole una revolución de toques en su entrepierna para posar su lengua en la base para lamer ansioso como si de un caramelo se tratara, consiguiendo experimentar la adicción entregándose a complacer a su dueño, pues las manos no pudieron evitar estrujar los testículos que agradecían esa atención expandiéndose al ritmo del calor que sentía por vez primera.

Frentico sería la expresión adecuada para definir el acto que iba en crescendo; la velocidad otorgada por la hábil cavidad del empresario sobre el miembro viril que aumentaba con la atención fue absorbida gustosa en la espera de la semilla que no tardaría en salir con enjundia llenando la garganta que trago en seco embriagándose del sabor salado pero cremoso, peculiar elixir que nublo el poco juicio que yacía en algún rincón del consiente ser que se regocijaba acurrucado empezando a sentir las entumidas articulaciones por la posición adquirida.

Al pasar un determinado espacio, el extranjero que arribo entusiasta esa mañana acaparo sin medida los brazos del ojiazul que seguía aturdido pero que no descuido esa acción, recostándose en la alfombra italiana que cubría el piso, haciendo tolerable el golpe, del que nacieron sonidos semejantes a risas indefinidas, se contemplaron en silencio para iniciar un impoluto baile seductor de caderas donde la luz de la tarde caía caprichosa haciendo que la piel del moreno brillara de nuevo con un aire dorado que cautivaba el alma del castaño al cual se le dificultaba mantener las pupilas abiertas, ya que delirantes guturales impregnaban su alrededor.

Complacido por ver las reacciones del más alto, se detuvo en seco para descender en el turno del intercambio de posición degustando con esparcidos besos afanes la pálida piel que deseaba marcar conquistándola en variables escalas de carmín dejando en evidencia acontecimientos del finito encuentro, inevitablemente la parte intima de su compañero destaco en su visión; de esa forma devolvió la debida atención brindada posterior que intimidado por la extensión de la carne que saludaba irguiéndose sobre su cabeza; tímido bombeo antes de colocar la punta en su boca perdiéndose en la textura diferente que respiraba entrecortado pero cayendo en la sinfonía por la presión que de inmediato sintió en su cabeza dada por la mano del castaño marcando un ritmo funcional, culminando en una visión emblanquecida

En la eyaculación el joven tricolor por la fuerza de la envestida bucal, no contuvo la semilla de su amante que sentía la gloria invadiendo su cuerpo, lamio el resto de esencia que mancho su rostro y abdomen definido evidente de un habito saludable de ejercicio muscular plasmado, que descubrió palmar con devoción.

Las sonrisas cómplices en mejillas sonrojadas por la transición envolvieron a los jóvenes amantes que satisfechos se recostaron, sabían que aún faltaba una acción más íntima, sin embargo, un dialogo de acuerdos era necesario, pues ya que no solo se unirían dos cuerpos físicos, su entrega debía ser perpetua.

— Atem, no tienes idea de las noches en las que imagine, estar contigo de esta manera, me alegro saber que recordabas esa promesa, ¿Sabes porque te lo pedí? -Junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón que alegre hacia su participación latiendo desbordado.

— No, no lo sé, pero si te sirve saberlo, la espera de este encuentro es algo que en las noches me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, si hubiera podido venir antes…-Exclamo agitado recuperando aun el aliento, quería decir más, pero fue callado por los labios hinchados del castaño en un toque sutil.

— Lo sé, no necesitas justificar eso, fue tan duro estar sin ti, ahora volviendo al punto, yo no sé cómo, pero me enamore perdidamente de ti y disculpa si no fui capaz de superar ese amor, pero si te lo pedí en ese momento fue porque esperaba que de alguna manera algún día pudieras corresponder, aunque fuera un poco esta locura su majestad; pues lo acuso de poner en custodia toda razón cuerda, mi capacidad de amar, el confort de una noche tranquila. -Dedico el calor de las palabras al único ser que merecía escucharlas de su viva voz.

— ¿Soy culpable de todo eso? Ya veo, y ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensar el tiempo invertido en mi persona si es que no tengo arrepentimiento alguno por ser la causa de ese aparente pesar Señor Kaiba? -Ronroneo coqueto parpadeando pausado con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, lo amaba tanto, quería gritarle al mundo entero lo que significaba para el estar con esa persona tan importante.

— Acepta ser mi esposa, y olvidare todo cargo que pueda tener en su contra, su alteza. -Esbozo emocionado sintiendo como se estremecían sus entrañas ante la cercana correspondencia.

— Acepto ser tu esposa, mi dragón, ahora ven a mí, reclama lo que siempre ha sido y será tuyo, te amo tanto Seto, hazme tuyo amor mío, no me hagas esperar más-Abrió sus piernas para dejar entrar a su adorado castaño a placer.

— Te amo tanto Atem, de ahora en adelante no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi ¿Entiendes? Nadie podrá separarnos mi amor. -Bajo su cabeza y con la lengua comenzó a lamer la pequeña entrada, ganándose como recompensa, gemidos placenteros llenaron el aire, se sentía tan glorioso ese toque, podría estar así por siempre, con el rastro de semen que aun estaba en el pecho de Atem, el castaño unto sus dedos lubricando bien cada rincón, separo su lengua de la entrada dejando un hilo de saliva, de inmediato un gemido de inconformidad se manifestó pero no duro mucho pues el primer dedo fue colocado succionado por la entrada golosa del extranjero que volvió a implorar devotamente el nombre de su ojiazul sin parar.

— Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?... yo estoy para cumplir con las órdenes de mi rey- Proclamo Seto mientras introducía con cuidado el segundo dedo lentamente, haciendo movimientos circulares expandiendo la entrada que codiciosa se estrechaba alrededor de ellos.

— Quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora- Respondió el joven con todo su esfuerzo ya que su juicio nublado por recibido era incontable, el castaño introdujo el tercer dedo logrando expandir la piel, obvio que deseaba sentir por completo el calor de ese sitio, pero no era tan desconsiderado para lastimar a su amado tricolor por la llama de la pasión, de esa manera su lengua nuevamente lubrico con vehemencia el lugar; una vez que estuvo convencido de que era lo suficiente; elevo sus labios para devorar a su egipcio, llevando su miembro erguido al interior en una estocada, justo ahí el dolor era tan intenso que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de inmediato de parte del ojirubi además del miembro de Seto era muy grande y podía sentir como se entumía todo su ser.

Al percibir la intensidad brusca que causo, se detuvo observando con preocupación al hombre que se aferro enterrando en su espalda las uñas, pero aun así imagino que eso no era nada en comparación al sentir la intimidad de su hombría dentro del cuerpo

— Atem…yo lo voy a retirar, discúlpame, fui demasiado cruel contigo-Consternado al sentir las lágrimas que bajaban del rostro de su amado, sintió una culpa inmensa invadir su ser

— ¡No!, Seto… mi dragón, estoy bien, solo deja que me recupere, eres más grande de lo que pensé, me encanta sentirte, por favor, no pares. -Menciono con el aliento entrecortado a causa de las sensaciones, respiro profundo dejándose llevar, era curiosa la forma en la que el dolor se iba alejando poco a poco, mientras eso ocurría el castaño lleno de besos suaves su rostro, limpiando el rastro que el llanto había dejado, también le brindo de palabras de amor susurrando al oído proporcionándole alivio, no paso mucho para que el vaivén regresara a acaparar la atención de ambos, iniciaron una serie de embestidas que aumentaron, logrando llegar más profundo.

— Seto…no lo resisto…voy-El aliento fue insuficiente ya que, en ese momento, se derramo su semilla. El ojiazul solo pudo deleitarse ante la gloriosa actuación de su amante, terminando segundos después derramando su propia semilla en el interior del joven.

Las reparaciones agitadas de ambos ahora se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero de forma casi inmediata fueron remplazados por el sonido de los besos. Con delicadeza el empresario japonés salió de Atem, para darle un poco de espacio, así que moreno al levantarse con una sonrisa lujuriosa, aventó a Seto hasta la gran silla de su escritorio, para subirse a horcajadas y auto penetrarse de nuevo, haciendo subidas y bajadas rápidas.

Él ojiazul podía sentir el peso de su amante sobre su miembro, nada como estar conectado a la persona que amas; y para deleite de los dos ambos habían terminado al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos sudados y cansados pedían un momento de tranquilidad, pero sus mentes deseaban seguir continuando.

Motivados por la evidente lujuria, el mayor se levantó de la silla aun estando dentro de la insaciable entrada del tricolor, camino a paso lento hasta los cristales altos con vista a la ciudad, y ahí, aprisionando a su amor, comenzó con un movimiento salvaje, ya que la entrepierna ahora lograba deslizarse de manera suave hasta el fondo, haciendo que el placer fuera más excitante.

Volviendo a llegar al clímax, Atem ya no pudo más y se soltó del agarre del cuello de Seto, pues realmente necesitaban parar, pero en cambio, Seto al notar esta acción, caminó ahora hasta el sillón que adornaba su oficina, y ahí colocando a Atem boca abajo, prosiguió con lo suyo.

— Mi dragón, basta, ya no puedo más- Atem estaba tan perdido en el placer que ya no entendía a su propio cuerpo, y, por si fuera poco, Seto había comenzado a mover sus piernas acomodándolo de diferentes formas con el único propósito de embestirlo lo más profundo posible, en una de esas giradas, ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo sobre la alfombra nuevamente, sin darle importancia alguna siguieron en lo suyo, hasta que de nuevo alcanzaron la gloria llegando a su máximo nivel.

Las horas transcurrieron sin ser percibidas por los cuerpos carentes de energía, para ellos no existía nada, solo tenían conciencia de que se estaban permitiendo la eternidad infinita; la noche podía vislumbrarse por la ventana llenando a la ciudad del espectáculo de estrellas sin luna, en medio de aquella oficina, yacían en el piso dos amantes ajustando las cuentas debidas que parecían quedar conclusas.

Se miraron centellantes, con finita tranquilidad, en sus mentes intentaban decir algo, formar una serie de oraciones, tenían aun tanto que decir; pero el cansancio era tan grande que el solo hecho de querer hablar era la muerte misma, sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar nunca en sus vidas experimentaron tal huracán de sentimientos desbordantes, por el gustoso placer de entregarse sin medida el uno al otro.

— Te deseo Seto. -Movió sus labios exagerando los movimientos de los mismos, pues el hilo de sonido que broto de su garganta era casi imperceptible, además de que a esas alturas solo podía aspirar a arrastrase lento por aquella alfombra que adornaba su entorno, sus extremidades parecían pesar como si trajera yunques incrustados en vez de huesos dentro de la piel.

— Yo también te deseo Atem. -Lo miro con ternura, pese a que sus parpados imploraban cerrarse, había sido una jornada dura, siempre lo era; ahora siendo franco no se arrepentía de nada, no cambiaría esto, ya que era todo tan maravilloso, sonrío a plenitud; el hermoso ser que se encontraba pidiendo su atención, ya podía considerarse por completo suyo, lo supo desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez.

Atem uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba, para besar los labios de Seto, cerrando los ojos para sentir la caricia, sin embargo, esto solo fue el paso que tomo su cuerpo para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Seto al notarlo, lo abrazo con más fuerza, pues él también necesitaba dormir, después de todo no había prisa, ellos tendrían el resto de sus vidas para amarse, porque no permitiría que el amor de su vida se alejara de nuevo.

— Te amo tanto su majestad – Susurro Seto besando la frente del tricolor, para después unirse, de esa noche en adelante en el reino de los sueños junto a su amado soberano.

FIN


End file.
